My Fridge is pregnant
by Actually-Aph-Prussia
Summary: Dont ask its crack... Iceland x fridge, Prussia x fridge, germancest, bad touch trio threesome i dont even know, Prussia got iceland's fridge pregnant... p.s. there is a lemons in the second and 3rd chapters (; WARNING EXTREMELY GAY
1. Chapter 1

So Me and my friend (known on fanfic as Delirious God)

got bored so we did a thingy

this = me

_this = her_

* * *

_A tired Germany entered his kitchen and headed towards the fridge._

he opens the fridge, and finds iceland naked covered with butter

_Germany stared before turning around and sighing, then turning back and asking, "Iceland…..WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY FRIDGE AT 5 IN THE MORNING!?"_

iceland wakes up from his slumber, and crawls out of the german's fridge, "oh this is your fridge?" he yawned

_Germany's eye twitched and he took calming breaths before answering,"Yes this is my fridge and what the hell are you doing in it?"_

"i thought this is swedens house, oh" he said there was a knock at the door, germany, went to get it and…

_Saw Prussia covered in butter just like Iceland, looking ashamedly away at the ground. _

"WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT AND WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN BUTTER" said germany, dragging his naked brother inside

_Prussia answered, still looking down, "I ended up at Sweden's house…...in his fridge….after going to the bar with the rest of them."_

iceland emerged from the kitchen, "the same thing happend to me, but i ended up here" said iceland, "WAIT ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU SLEPT WITH MY WIFE"

_Prussia looked up desperately at Germany, "Bruder…..I did things last night…..with that fridge and it did things to me.__"_

"Bruder, just go take a shower, wash that butter off you, and get some clothes on" said germany, looking a little disappointed. "ice land here" germany handed iceland his phone "call sweden or who ever just go some where"

_Iceland glared over at Prussia who ran towards the bathroom and did what Germany told him. A few minutes later Iceland was leaving, shouting threats from over his shoulder as he ran down the road naked with Sweden following him._

a few days later…. Iceland called up prussia he was furious "PRUSSIA, GOD DAMNIT, YOU GOT MY WIFE PREGNANT" Germany walked in to prussia's room to find him being yelled at by Iceland over the phone, "why is he so angry?" said germany confused.

_Prussia turned a pale face to look over at Germany, "Bruder…. I got Swedens fridge pregnant!"_

"HOW IN HELL WOULD YOU GET A FRIDGE PREGNANT" said germany, looking, a little worried for his brothers mental state "I HAVE KNOW IDEA"

_Germany's eye twitched for a second time that morning as he stared at Prussia before walking over and taking the phone from him._

"ok iceland whats wrong?" "YOUR BROTHER SORTA GOT MY WIFE PREGNANT" "how is that possible your wife is sort of a fridge right?"

_"__DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT MY WIFE!" "WELL IT'S TRUE! Your wife….is a fridge."_

"WELL HE STILL GOT MY WIFE PREGNANT" germany was tired of being screamed at, so he handed the phone back to prussia

_"__Take care of this idiot, you got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out of it." With those final words Germany stalked out of the kitchen towards the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day._

"does she want to keep the baby or not?" prussia said trying to be calm

_Prussia narrowed his eyes when he heard no reply. "How are you sure its even mine, I mean seriously…..its a fridge."_

"well.. i dont know how to say this… well… she wants to keep it.." Said iceland sounding nervous

_Silence was the only thing Iceland heard as he nervously looked towards his 'wife', when Prussia answered with a firm no._

"no no no no no no no" I do not want fridge babies said prussia

_Iceland narrowed his eyes even though Prussia couldn't see it and replied to Prussia's rejection, "Well fine! If you don't want it then I will keep it!" Prussia twitched and said "ja, well I dont care! And you better talk to your 'wife' cause she's not a very good one if she goes around sleeping with other men!"_

Iceland started muttering angrily before hanging up, prussia thought to himself why did he go out drinking, he should of stayed home, of all the people he could of gone home with why a fridge!?

_Back with Germany he sighed and stripped off all of his clothes before turning on the hot water and getting into the shower._

Prussia didn't know what to do so he called up his good friend canada. "Um canada i don't know how to put this… well, i got a refrigerator pregnant"

_There was silence before Canada quietly answered, "Well…..I…..think you should see a scientist or doctor to figure out how that's even possible." Prussia didn't seem to hear him as he continued on._

"to make matters even worse, it was Sweden's Fridge, and also Iceland's wife…Iceland is really mad at me, he called earlier to yell at me about it"

_"__Well I suggest you talk in a more calm and civilized manner with Sweden, meetup and discuss the problem."_

"it would be kind of weird with me getting his fridge pregnant and all"

_Prussia seemed to forget who he was talking to and he hung up. Canada sighed and just put the phone back in place so he could go back to fapping for syrup._

Prussia went to the kitchen for a snack and some beer, and saw Germany leaving the bathroom, wrapped in only a towel, prussia started to blush.

_He eyed Germany's many muscles and began to strip him in his mind and eye rape him._

Germany could tell his older brother was checking him out…"Bruder what are you doing he asked"

_Prussia snapped out of his daze and quickly grabbed what he came in there for. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Ill just be going now. Oh and your towels slipping."_

Prussia was walking back into his room when he noticed some thing out of the corner of his eye, Germany's towel, fell completely to the ground, prussia, started blushing harder about what he just saw

_He quickly ran to his room before leaning up against the door, breathing heavily, and locking it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Waring yaoi lemon (its germancest) **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

it had been a couple of weeks since prussia had learned about sweden's fridge…. and the incident with germany's towel….

Prussia had been thinking for a while, about his brothers rippling muscles, his beautiful blue eyes, his plump firm ass, oh scheisse what was he thinking

he was confused, was he falling for his brother? well he did think about him and get hard….

Prussia decided to go to france for advice….

as in he went to go to see france

on his way to frances house he saw iceland, and he was furious

"you fuck my wife and got her pregnant you asshole!" iceland screamed

Prussia tried to block out iceland's words, he had heard it a million times before.

Prussia ig nored iceland and kept walking he was thinking about germany and his dong expanded again.

knocked on frances door as he tried to conceal his dong.

France opened the door and saw prussia and his expanded don, france just laughed at prussia.

"hon hon hon hon" france laughed "did you come here for assistance with your expanded dong?"

"N-No i need help though" prussia almost smacked france as he was removing his pants.

prussia's dong expanded even more, france noticed this and continued by dragging to his bed room.

prussia tried to scream for help but france shut him up with a forceful kiss, shoving his tongue into his mouth.

prussia accepted frances 'french' kiss.

france hon hon honed and ripped of the rest of prussia's clothes along with prussia's dong

prussia screamed as blood spewed out of where his dong had been, blood covered the room france called 911

some time later

Prussia ended up in the hospital , france had accidently ripped his dong off

germany came to check up on him, still sweaty and shirtless from training

"what zhe hell!" germany burst through the door, sweaty and red, Prussia's dong grew back it was hard again

germany gazed upon his brothers expanded dong and blush "hallo bruder"

prussia didn't know what to do, so he grabbed him and decided to fuck him in the ass

Prussia pushed germany down onto the hospital bed, and started fondling his nip nops, germany blushed as his dong expanded

Prussia slowly pushed his dong into germany's booty hole, germany bit his lip as his booty hole got invaded.

germany's face was red, his brothers dong inside of him

france was still in the room watching the scene…

Cum exploded inside of germany's booty hole. germany shortly came afterward.

france's dong had also expanded.

fapping in the corner france was upset when they both put their clothes back on

germany brought his brother home. and fucked him all night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

warning yaoi lemon honhonhon

le wink (;

it has been several days since prussia went to the hospital, and he decided to go to frances for a slumber party with spain and france

Prussia was still sad over the breakup with swedens fridge, so he france and spain bought tons of ice cream. As soon as they were at frances house, prussia started

france came out of the kitchen with several different types of alcohol, sat the bottles down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch

'Hon hon i knew that fridge was a lier and a cheater the moment i saw' her said france. 'Shes no good for you, let her go.' He handed some vodka to prussia, who gulped it down

prussia took a big scoop of icecream and shoved it into his mouth. "mmmmmmm cookie dough" prussia said

Spain was just sitting there thinking about sex and getting the two in front of him naked. He seemed innocent but man if only you knew the kind of things hes done

~hours of drinking later~

very drunk prussia, spain and france we're running around france's house naked

France manage to get completely naked except for a rose on his dingaling. Spain was getting hornier by the second and prussia was crying while running

prussia cried so much he tripped over his own tears, he thought of his brother germany his dong had expanded, spain noticed this

Prussias dong grew more and more thinking about germoney and spains dong expanded as well. France noticed the sexual tension and immediately pulled them both into bedroom

france put them and the bed and removed his rose from his dingaling spain gasped at france's dong it was a very massive donger

France grabbed the lube and He spread prussia,s ass cheeks as spain masturbated

France pushed into prussia's bootyhole with his donger, making prussia moan in pleasure

Spain already came in his hand that kid couldn't stand for two seconds France started slowly and got faster 'Gotta go fast' prussia whispered

prussia and france were getting close to their climax

Spain fell asleep still naked Prussia came all over france's face And france was too disgusted to cum He pulled out and ran to the bathroom screaming mY BEAUTIFUL FAACEEE

france had wiped of prussia's cum and prussia had put on some pants

'Im not done with you' france said when he saw prussia put his pants on He ripped his pants off again and starte suckin his dick He sucked so hard his dong popped clean off 'What the fuck!' France exclaimed 'What am i supposed to do now is this a dildo'

"not again" prussia sighed he was sad this was the 3rd time his dick fell off third week and he wondered if he could regrow it again like he did the other time

'Eeh my dong always does that' prussia reassured france. He was still screaming His screams woke spain up

spain saw dongless prussia and france holding prussia's bloody donger so spain passed ou t"you can keep it as a dildo if you want" said prussia

France stopped screaming and considered this 'honhonhon i will' 'What now' said prussia 'Well im leaving to use this new dildo with someone else' wink wink said france

prussia concentrated his power and grew his dick back he realized with this power he could use it to grow and shrink his dick as much as he wanted h had made his dong 5 meters long

'Nice' said prussia. He left an unconscious spain and left to his house, still naked. He started to think of germoney again and his huge dong started to tingle

he got the biggest boner in his life it was so long and hard he could bounce on it like a pogo stick and he did he bounced all the way home to germoney's house to find him and italy making out

'Whaaaa!' Prussia exclaimed. Germoney pushed italy 'bruh-bruhder!' He said 'its not what you think!' 'Bitch its exactly what u think' italy said Germoney looked at how huuge and hard prussias dong was and his own throbbed

italy and germany looked at prussia's massive dong, being the homos that they are they both wanted it italy and germoney's dongs expanded into maximum capacity

'Well i dont know about u slutts but im ready for sexY time' italy said. He threw all his clothes off

and strutted to the bedroom

prussia followed the italian into the bedroom germoney was sad that italy and prussia had picked each other over him he cried as he fapped to them frickle fracking

Italy paused with his dong still in prussia 'Come here stoopid' prussia saidItaly had his dong in prussias ass and prussia tried to put his dong into germoney's booty

Germoney moaned and panted as he masturbated as well They all soon reached their climax and were just a bunch of heavy breathes

they all passed out

the next morning ~

prussia woke up naked with italy and his younger brother naked cuddling him what happend last night


End file.
